


I'm finally at peace, but it feels wrong

by RhekkerWriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, SBI Family Dynamic, Self-Harm, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, i dont know how to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhekkerWriter/pseuds/RhekkerWriter
Summary: Tommy gets fostered by Philza. Techno and Wilbur are adopted already. im not good at summaries.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	I'm finally at peace, but it feels wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, um this is really bad. it's 3am and i havent proof read it so sorry if its bad.
> 
> TW FOR IMPLIED SELF-HARM (no actual self-harm in this chapter though)

“Tommy, you have to make this family work. You’ve been through too many houses now to count. Just give them a chance. It’s a single father with two sons. They both started in the foster system to be adopted.” Kendra explains as he watches the 13 year old in protest.

Tommy looks back up to the woman with a somewhat-sad look to him, “What if I can’t make it work, Kendra? It’s never been my fault that these ‘families’ have been absolute shit. What if this one is just as bad as the rest? What if it’s worse?”

“Then you just come back, and we go through the process again. Please, you’ve spoken to Phil and said he seemed nice. Give him a chance. For me.” Kendra sympathises.

“Alright, for you.”

Tommy’s just done packing his bags when Kendra comes back in, telling Tommy that Phil is here to pick him up, “Remember Tommy, it may not be perfect, but you’re gonna try, right?”

“Yeah, Kendra. I’ll try not to come back this time. I’m gonna miss you if I don’t though.” He says the ending quietly as he fiddles with the end of his sleeve. Tommy grabs his duffel bag and he and Kendra walk outside where they see a car with a man outside, presumably Phil, waiting for the boy.

“Hi Tommy, I’m Phil. It’s great to finally meet you! You’re hopefully gonna love it with me and the boys,” Phil says. Tommy looks at Kendra one last time and gives his social worker a hug as they say their goodbyes and Tommy hops in the backseat of the car when Phil is quick to say that the boy is allowed in the front whereas Tommy insists to sit in the back and Phil doesn’t push it.

The car ride to Phil’s house is relatively quiet with just the radio in the background, until the final minutes of the ride when Phil speaks up, “so, Tommy, I’m going to assume Kendra told you, but I have two boys already, Techno and Wilbur who are both 15 and came from the foster system, separately. I fostered Techno when he was 10 and adopted him when he turned 11, and I fostered Wilbur when he was 13 then adopted him about 2 months later. I’m not expecting you to get along with them immediately, I mean they didn’t start getting along with each other until about 6 months after Wilbur moved in, Techno had some abandonment issues and thought I was replacing him with Wilbur and once Wil had told me Techno was ignoring him and would never talk to him, I sat down and spoke with Techno and he told me everything he was feeling. He’s a tough nut to crack but once we spoke it through, had a cry, Tech went out and apologised and they were like brothers from then on out. This time I spoke to both of them privately and told them I wasn’t replacing them with you, I’m just trying to give a 13 year old boy a home and a family and they were both excited to meet you. I told them not to bother you immediately though and that you’ll probably go to them once you’re ready.”

 _‘Maybe this family won’t be as bad as I thought,”_ Tommy thought to himself.

Phil pulls the car into a driveway which Tommy believes to be what Phil referred to as _home_. “Alright, Tommy, here we are, kiddo,” Phil says as he opens the car door. Tommy grabs his bag and heads to the front door where Phil is unlocking the door. Before Tommy can even think, he’s inside the house, which looks a lot bigger from the inside. Footsteps heading downstairs towards the door are heard and suddenly Tommy is stood in front of two boys, _‘probably Techno and Wilbur’_ Tommy thinks.

“Hi dad. Hi, you must be Tommy! I’m Wilbur!” The boy with curly brown hair says.

“Hi. I’m Techno,” The other boy says.

“Hi, boys. Now what did I tell you both about bothering Tommy as soon as he walks in?” Phil asks.

“We know, Dad. We just wanted to say hi,” Techno replies.

“That’s alright boys. Tech, while you’re down here, do you wanna show Tommy where his room is?”

“Alright, follow me, kid,” Techno says as he directs Tommy to his room, “okay, so this is your room. Dinner will be at 6:30 tonight, um.. if you need anyone, my room is across from yours, Dad’s is down the hall to the right and Wilbur’s is across from dad’s. I know it can be intimidating to talk to dad and I get the nightmares, I got them a lot when I first moved here, Wilbur too, but if you don’t wanna bother dad, you can come to me or Wilbur, I’ve spoken it through with Wilbur already, he’s cool with it. If you wanna unpack your stuff, feel free. This whole room is yours.” Tommy nods his head and Techno leaves the room. Tommy places the duffel bag onto his bed and opens it up, first thing being there are razor blades that he’s managed to collect from previous houses. He picks up some clothes and chucks them in a drawer with the blades hidden behind them, _‘they don’t need to know yet. I don’t want to be sent back this soon,’_ the boy thinks to himself.

Tommy keeps unpacking his things and once he finishes, he decides to go explore the house where he runs into Wilbur, “hey, Tommy. Everything okay so far?” Wilbur asks.

“Uh, yeah. Everything’s fine.”

“So, what’s your history? If you want to share that of course,”

 _‘I feel like I can trust Wilbur,’_ he thinks, “Sure. can we go to a more private place to discuss it though?”

“Yeah of course! Follow me.” Wilbur says and directs Tommy to his room.

“Alright so, I’m gonna start after I went into the foster system, anything before that is just… no. I went into the system when I was 8, so 5 years ago, where I met my social worker, Kendra. I made a bond with her between the constant in and outs of homes. I went through 184 before here. I kept getting abused in a lot of the homes, so I took myself out or other homes, I was just a ‘problem child’ because they found out I- you know, never mind. I just kept getting sent back because I was a problem-” Tommy explains before he’s interrupted by Wilbur.

“-I’m going to be very straight forward here, but was it because you self-harmed?”

“Uh… yeah… How’d you know?”

“Techno went through a similar thing, not as many homes, but I once caught him cutting himself and he told me that during one of the abusive homes, he found the only way to distract himself from the abuse was to put himself through more pain. I didn’t tell dad, I left that for Techno to do. I’m not sure if he still does it but he ended up telling dad and they tried things out to help him cope better. If you still do, I’ll leave you to tell dad, or you can tell Techno who can help if you’d like but it’s not my place to say anything, but just know that I’m always here to talk if you need, whether you end up staying permanently or not.”

“Thanks, Wilbur. I don’t really know what to say, but thanks. I don’t know why I trusted you this quickly… I never connected with anyone in a home like I have you, it’s… odd.” He looks up to the brunette with tears in his eyes.

“I get that, kid, I-”

“WILBUR WE CAN’T FIND TOMMY HAVE YOU SEEN-” Techno yells as he runs into Wilbur’s room to see Tommy and Wilbur sitting there and he takes a breath, “oh sorry, didn’t know you were in here. Dad was panicked because on both my and Wilbur’s first days, we ran. We thought you did that too,” Techno explains, much calmer now and Phil comes up behind him.

“Wilbur, Tommy, nice to see that you two are getting along so quickly. Don’t scare us like that again though please.

“Heh, sorry, Phil and Techno,” Tommy chuckles a little, a bit more out of his comfort zone.

“That’s alright, kiddo, now come downstairs you lot, dinners ready shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, sorry that this is shitty, this may just be a one shot, may be a story depends on what people say. comment ideas for future stories/ideas and give constructive criticism please and thank yiy


End file.
